fscfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista piosenek
Lista piosenek wszystkich edycji Family Song Contest (2006) oraz Friends Song Contest (2015). Piosenki Friends Song Contest (2015–) Piosenki Family Song Contest (2006) *A*Teens – One of us (3:55) *A*Teens – Upside down (3:23) *Alizée – J'en ai marre (4:16) *'Amy Diamond – What's in it for me (3:18)' *Andrzej Cierniawski – Jedna łza (4:51) *'Antique – Die for you (2:58)' *Anzej Dezan – Mr. Nobody (3:02) *Arash – Temptation (3:39) *Bajm – Biała brama (4:30) *Bajm – Lato jak ze snu (3:52) *Bajm – Rzeka marzeń (4:35) *Bajm – Wiosna w Paryżu (3:49) *Bajm – Złota brama (3:16) *Borysewicz & Kukiz – Niby jestem, niby nie (3:07) *Bartek Wrona – Jedna na milion (3:12) *Bartek Wrona – Maria (3:14) *Beyonce – Naughty girl (3:28) *Big Cyc – Facet to świnia (4:25) *Big Cyc – Moherowe berety (4:06) *Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes – (I've had) the time of my live (4:43) *Bob Sinclar – Love generation (3:35) *Bodies Without Organs – Temple of love (3:02) *Bratz – Se siente (3:05) *Britney Spears – I'm not a girl, not yet a woman (3:54) *Britney Spears – My prerogative (3:33) *Bucks Fizz – The land of make believe (3:49) *Carola – Evighet (3:02) *Celiné Dion & Barbara Streisand – Tell him (5:00) *Charlotte Nilsson – Take me to your heaven (3:01) *Christina Milian – Whatever you want (3:41) *Clémence – Sans défense (3:24) *Craig David – Walking away (3:33) *Daniel Powter – Bad day (3:46) *Dima Bilan – Never let you go (3:08) *Edyta Górniak – To nie ja (3:04) *Elize – Automatic (3:06) *Geri Halliwell – Mi chico latino (3:16) *Goya – Tylko mnie kochaj (2:45) *Gwen Stefani – What you waiting for? (3:43) *Helena Paparizou – Mambo (3:02) *Helena Paparizou – You set my heart on fire (3:12) *Helena Vondrackova – Malovany dzbanku (2:51) *Hilary Duff – Come clean (3:31) *Hilary Duff – What dreams are made of (4:00) *Ich Troje – Follow my heart (2:58) *'Ilona Mitrecey – Un monde parfait (3:04)' *Jamal – Policeman (2:24) *James Blunt – You are beautiful (3:20) *Jennifer Lopez & Styles & Jadakiss – Jenny from the block (3:00) *Johnny Logan – Hold me now (3:33) *K’Maro – History de Luv (3:11) *Karmah – Just be good to me (4:19) *Kasia Cerekwicka – Na kolana (3:01) *Kasia Nosowska – Nim stanie się tak (4:20) *Kate Ryan – Je t'adore (3:00) *Katerine – Here come all the boys (3:09) *Kelly Osbourne – One word (4:00) *'Kelly Rowland & Nelly – Dilemma (4:20)' *Kiljański & Kayak – Prócz ciebie nic (3:28) *Krzysztof Krawczyk – Bo jesteś ty (3:18) *Krzysztof Krawczyk & Edyta Bartosiewicz – Trudno tak (4:23) *Krzysztof Krawczyk & Muniek Staszczyk – Lekarze dusz (3:13) *Kylie Minogue – Chocolate (4:05) *Lady Pank – Stacja Warszawa (4:21) *'Laura More – Ai no corrida (2:49)' *Lenny Kravitz – I belong to you (4:16) *Lerek & Nowator – Moja panienka (3:31) *Lilly Allen – Smile (3:15) *LL Cool J & Jennifer Lopez – Control myself (3:55) *Lordi – Blood red sandman (3:51) *Madonna – Get together (5:28) *Madonna – Hung up (3:23) *'Madonna – Sorry (4:43)' *Maria Isabel – Pos va ser que no (2:58) *Mary J. Blige – Be without you (4:08) *Ivan i Delfin – Niebo i ziemia (3:54) *Mattafix – Big city life (3:56) *Mezo/Tabb & Miecz Szcześniak – Wstawaj (3:52) *Mirek Szołtysek – Dziynkuja mamo (3:21) *Miss Teeq – Scandelous (4:18) *Modern Talking – Ready for the victory (3:30) *Modern Talking – Sexy, sexy lover (3:03) *'Modern Talking – TV makes the superstar (3:41)' *Modern Talking – Win the race (3:39) *Monika Brodka – Miałeś być (3:23) *'Naiara – Adelante (3:54)' *Natalia Kukulska – Im więcej ciebie tym mniej (4:36) *Nicole & Hugo – Baby, baby (2:29) *Nightwish – Nemo (4:02) *Perfekt – Autobiografia (4:35) *Pink – Just like a pill (3:56) *'Pink – Stupid girls (3:18)' *Rob Thomas – Lonely no more (3:47) *'Robbie Williams – Tripping (4:07)' *Rubik, Branny & Szomańska – Niech mówią, że to nie jest miłość (3:42) *Rubik, Radek & Markiewicz – Psalm dla ciebie (3:54) *Safri Duo – All the people in the world (3:41) *Sara May – It's over (3:24) *Sarah Connor & Natural – Just one last dance (4:12) *Sean Paul – Like glue (3:53) *September – Satellites (3:13) *Shakin Stevens – Teardrops (3:54) *Shakira & Alejandro Sanz – La tortura (3:34) *Shiri Maimon – Ahava ktana (3:43) *Smokie – Living next door to Alice (3:27) *SNAP! – Exterminate (4:14) *Spice Girls – Wannabe (3:51) *Sugababes – Push the button (3:35) *Sugababes – Schape (3:22) *Sumptuastic – Bo mam ciebie (3:21) *t.A.T.u. – All about us (2:55) *t.A.T.u. – Gomenasai (3:39) *t.A.T.u. – Malchik gei (3:19) *Toni Braxton – Unbreak my heart (4:31) *Urszula – Dziś już wiem (3:04) *VA – U ciebie w mieście (3:34) *Varius Manx – Moje Eldorado (3:45) *Varius Manx – Orła cień (3:06) *Varius Manx – Zamigotał świat (3:28) *Verba – Mogliśmy (3:16) *Verba – Nic więcej (3:30) *Verba – Ten czas (3:46) *Virgin – 2 bajki (4:00) *Virgin – Szansa (3:49) *Virgin – Znak pokoju (4:05) *Whitney Houston – I will always love you (4:32) Kategoria:Friends Song Contest